Untitled
by Abby Cullen
Summary: This is a NCIS Twilight crossover fic, its my first fanfic and I don't  have a title yet but Im open to suggestions. I suck at summeries. So please read and Enjoy. Note that I DO NOT own Twilight  or NCIS!
1. Going to Washington

Chapter 1.

Country music was blaring from Abby's speakers as Gibbs snuck up behind her.

"Didn't know you liked country music Abs" Gibbs whispered in her ear. Abby Jumped.

"Gibbs don't you know not to sneak up on people you work with?" Abby replied trying to get her heart rate down. "Apparently not" Gibbs said back with a smirk.

"Well what can I do for ya now that you're here?" Abby asked.

"Oh nothing Abs, since we don't have a case I thought I'd just come down for a visit."

Abby laughed. "Yeah right, Tony and Ziva are arguing again aren't they?" Abby chuckled.

"Yes! They've been going at it for 2 hours!! I feel like their mother." Gibbs complained as he leaned against Abby's desk.

"So even the wrath of Leroy Jethro Gibbs couldn't them away huh?" Abby joked.

"Yeah. I guess not." Gibbs chuckled.

"What were they arguing about anyways?" Abby asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Gibbs shuddered.

"Ok I'll take your word for it." Abby replied smiling.

Then there was silence.

Suddenly this eerie melody/ring came from Abby's cell and interrupted their silence.

"Hello, Abby here Abby said into the phone.

"Hey Abby, its Charlie Swan from Forks."

"Oh, Hi Charlie! How are you? Long time no talk."Abby replied signing to Gibbs that she'd be just a minute.

"I'm just fine. Yeah it has been a long time, but listen you still work for that NCIS place right?" asked.

"Yup." Abby replied happily. "Why?"

"Well we got a dead naval officer down here but there something strange about it." Charlie said into the phone.

"Don't worry Charlie I'll get the others and I'll be down as soon as I can, remember don't move anything from the crime scene until we get there." Abby as she reached for her coat and bag,

"Will do Abby, Thanks. See you soon." Charlie said and hung up.

"Bye." Abby hung up her phone grabbed Gibbs by the hand pulled him towards the elevator.

"Hey Abs, what's up?" Gibbs asked letting her pull him into the elevator as she pushed the button for the bull pen.

"My friend Charlie, he's a cop down in Forks, he called to tell me they found a navy officer dead. " Abby said as she walked out of the elevator.

"A Navy officer was killed in a small town called Forks in Washington State; grab your gear." Abby said to the team, they all just looked at her. She looked at Gibbs for help.

"Now!" He barked at his team. The team jumped and scrambled for the gear .Abby turned to walk toward the elevator again when Gibbs out a hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gibbs asked as he turned her around to face him. At

"I'm going with you Gibbs. I haven't seen Charlie in awhile and not only that there was something weird about the body that he wanted me to see. So I'm coming."Abby said stubbornly as she crossed her arms. Gibbs knew he wasn't going to win this one no matter how much he didn't want Abby to go with them.

"Fine Abs you can go but as soon as you get into trouble I am sending you right home." Gibbs replied just as stubbornly.

"Yes father." Abby said sarcastically and rolled her eyes but smiled and gave Gibbs a peck on the cheek and was in the elevator.


	2. Gibbs and Abby Meet Edward and Bella

Chapter 2

In the town of Forks Chief Swan and his men surrounded the body of a navy officer.

"Don't touch him until the NCIS special agents get here. Charlie was especially excited to see an old friend of his Abigail Scuito.

"Dad? Dad?" Bella called as she was looking for her father and of course Edward was not far behind her.

"A Navy officer was umm murdered and well I'm waiting for my old friend to get here and take hold of it."

"Umm... Bella a word if you don't mind, Excuse us please Mr. Swan." Edward said pulling Bella away slightly.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Victoria...and_sniff sniff"_ and there's someone else but I don't who." Edward replied.

"Victoria was here?" Bella asked. Edward nodded.

The flight was about 6 hours long and Abby was sleeping and Gibbs was watching her, Tony and Ziva were playing cards (Tony was getting his butt kicked), Ducky was reading a book and Jimmy was staring out the window looking a bit pale. They finally landed and the rented cars and went to stay in a hotel. Abby called Charlie and he told her to meet him at his house, he gave her the address and off she and Gibbs went, they rest of the team stayed behind until they knew where the crime scene was. Gibbs drove and they got there in 5 minutes because of course Gibbs drives like a race car driver. Abby knocked on the door.

"Hi I'm Abby and this is special agent Gibbs is Charlie around?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, come on in." The girl replied

"Dad!!!!! Abby's here!!!" She yelled.

"I'm Bella by the way." Bella said looking Abby up and down. Black clothes and a black dog collar around her neck, spiked bracelets and a couple of black rings.

"Ah. Abby!" Charlie said wrapping the Goth girl into a hug." Long time no see."

Abby chuckled. "Yeah has been a long time Charlie, this is special agent Gibbs and is that your daughter?" Abby asked. Though she knew very well that Bella was Charlie's daughter.

"Nice to meet you special agent Gibbs, and yes this is my daughter Bella." Charlie replied with a smile."Please come into the living room and make yourselves comfortable."

They made their way to the living room where a very pale bronze coloured haired boy was sitting. Bella sat next to him. He looked puzzled almost annoyed.

"This is Edward." Bella announced to Abby and Gibbs.

"Nice to meet you." Gibbs said and stuck his hand for a shake.

"Likewise I'm sure." Edward said returning the shake.

Abby looked at the boy for a moment he looked almost to pale to be human.

"Abs!?" Gibbs whispered giving her a little nudge with his elbow.

"Oh right...Sorry, Hey I'm Abby! Nice to meet you Edward." Abby said giving him a grin.

"Nice to meet you too" Edward replied.

They talked for a little while longer then Gibbs stood up to leave.

"Thank you for your hospitality Charlie but we really must be going.

As soon as Gibbs and Abby left Edward grabbed Bella by the hand and told her to get on his back. His tone told her that something was bothering him and she didn't argue. She hopped up and he ran until they reached the Cullen's. They burst through the door. "Carlisle? Esme? Alice!!"

Edward yelled they were by him in an instant.

"Edward what's the matter?" Carlisle asked.

"Well first of all Victoria is close, she was at this crime scene Charlie was investigating today and at Bella's house some special agent and a Goth women came and apparently the Goth is a old friend of Charlie's." Edward said.

"So what's the problem? Besides the fact that Victoria is back?" Alice asked.

"Well it's not so much a big problem it's just well..." Edward trailed off.

"What Edward?" Esme asked.

"I can't read her mind." Edward replied looking at the floor like it was something embarrassing.

"How is that possible?" Alice asked.

"Hmm. I'm not sure. Bella do you have a sibling or maybe does your mother or father have a sibling?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I don't and I'm sure my mom and dad don't either." Bella replied.

"Oh and there was something else."Edward added.

"What?"Esme asked.

"There was another vampire at the scene today. But I didn't recognize the scent." Edward replied.

"Maybe it was Laurent?" Bella suggested.

"No, I don't think so. It wasn't his scent." Edward replied.

"Hmm...Interesting... very interesting."Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"What shall we do dear?" Esme asked.

"Nothing for now, I think we shall see how this goes... There is something familiar about this Goth woman as you put it Edward. Besides if just keep our eyes open will be fine" Carlisle said cheerfully.


	3. Four Rooms

Chapter 3 Back at the hotel Gibbs and Abby went to the reception desk and asked what rooms they were in.■Excuse me, but what rooms are the NCIS agents in?■ Gibbs asked.  
⌠They are in rooms 104,105,106 and 107.■ The clerk said.  
⌠But that▓s only four rooms. We asked for seven!■ Gibbs said pulling out his phone.  
⌠I▓m sorry sir but we only have you down for four.■ The clerk replied nervously ⌠One moment.■ Gibbs growled.  
Gibbs dialled DiNozzo▓s cell number.  
⌠DiNozzo.■ Tony said answering his phone.  
⌠DiNozzo, its Gibbs. Why do we only have four rooms instead of seven?■ Gibbs practically yelling into the phone.  
Tony winced.  
⌠Well it▓s kind of a funny story boss see I thought McGee was making the reservations, and McGee thought Ziva was making them who thought Ducky was who thought Jimmy was who thought I was doing it so when we got here and we asked for the NCIS rooms there were none so this was all we could get and ... So then we had to figure out who would get what room and who to share with who so we thought that Ducky should get his own room because he older and Palmer and McGee would share and Ziva and me would share because it would make the most sense so then that leaves you and Abby to share the last room.■ Tony said whispering the last part.  
⌠WHHATTT!!?!!■ Gibbs roared.  
⌠Well on plus side boss it has a really great view.■ Tony said defensively.  
⌠DiNozzo...■ Gibbs growled.  
⌠I uhhh have to go boss I think Ziva▓s calling me.■ Tony said quickly as he hung up.  
⌠I oughtta kill him.■ Gibbs mumbled.  
⌠What▓s up boss-man?■ Abby asked as she waltzed over to him.  
⌠Well Abs I don▓t know how to tell you this but it looks like we▓re going to be partners on this trip.■ Gibbs said almost uncomfortably. ⌠Oh well...Umm ok well I guess we should go see our room then.■ Abby said equally uncomfortably.  
Abby and Gibbs went up to their room. Gibbs opened the door with his card key and the door swung open.  
⌠Wow.■ Abby said as she ran into the room.  
Gibbs laughed as Abby ran around the room opening and closing drawers like a little kid in their first hotel room. Abby threw open the double doors to the balcony.  
⌠Gibbs! Come look at this view.■ Abby called.  
Gibbs strolled over to her. Tony was right it was a great view from their balcony. He was breathless. The scenery from their balcony was like a beautiful painting the mountains, and there just below them was a lake and the sun setting so the sky was a beautiful orange making the mountains look like black lace. The suns last rays made Abby▓s face glow.  
⌠Beautiful...■ Gibbs murmured as he looked at Abby.  
⌠Yeah it is isn▓t it?■ Abby grinned.  
Gibbs gave his head a bit of a shake. What was he doing? How could he think of Abby this way? His best friend, His Abby. No, not his. She didn▓t belong to him. But why now all of a sudden did he feel different about her? Then it hit him. He was in love with Abby. He stared at her. She looked beautiful in the last sunlight then he was lost in all of her Abby ness.  
⌠What? Gibbs you▓re starting to scare me when you▓re staring at me like that. Do I have food on my face or something?■ Abby asked him curiously.  
He laughed. ⌠No Abs. You look fine. Let▓s go inside.■ He replied smiling his crinkling when he laughed.  
Something Edward had said about the Goth women rang a bell in Carlisle▓s memory. Carlisle left for his study. After looking for awhile he found the box he was looking for. Looking through all the files he finally found the file of the person he was looking for. Taking the file with him he left down the hall in search of Edward. When he found Edward he asked him ⌠ Edward is this the women you saw at Charlies today.■ ⌠Yeah, Why?■ Edward asked.  
⌠I know her.■ Carlisle replied solemnly.  
⌠How? Oh I taught her Biology and Chemistry in collage. She was a bright student, loved anything supernatural. Yes I quite liked her. She got a degree in Criminology, Sociology, and Psychology I believe; she wanted to be a Forensic Scientist,.■ Carlisle said.  
Carlisle then turned on his heel to leave but said in his mind ⌠I▓m going to go visit her Edward .I▓ll be back later.■ Carlisle then took a detour tohis study to call Charlie.  
⌠Charlie? It▓s Carlisle. No there▓s nothing wrong, everything is fine. I was wondering though if you could give me the address of the hotel your friend Abigail Scuito is in. Yes. Ok. Thanks Charlie.■ Carlisle said into the phone. As soon as he got off the phone he walked to the garage and hopped into his black Mercedes and drove until he reached the hotel.  
Carlisle walked up to the reception desk and asked what room Abigail Scuito was in.  
⌠Room 104 sir.■ The clerk said.  
Carlisle went up to the room and knocked on the door, a man with gray hair and steal blue eyes opened it.  
⌠Hello is an Abigail Scuito here?■ Carlisle asked.  
⌠Yes. Just a moment.■ Gibbs said giving the young man a suspicious glance.  
⌠Abs? There▓s a Mr. Umm. What▓s your name?■ Gibbs asked.  
⌠Carlisle Cullen.■ Carlisle replied.  
⌠There▓s a Carlisle Cullen here to see you■ Gibbs yelled as he opened the door for the man to come in.  
⌠Coming Gibbs.■ Abby yelled back as she closed the doors of the balcony.  
⌠Professor Cullen?■ Abby asked as she walked up to hug her old Collage professor.  
⌠Well actually it▓s Dr. Cullen now but you can call me Carlisle Abigail.■ Carlisle replied hugging the young Goth girl. ⌠Cool and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Abby? By the way this is my friend Special Agent Gibbs.■ Abby said introducing Carlisle to Gibbs.  
"Nice to meet you Carlisle." Gibbs said.  
"Like wise." Carlisle replied.  
"Now what have I done to owe this great pleasure?" Abby asked.  
"Well I have a few things to ask you." Carlisle said.  
"Okay shoot." Abby said as Gibbs started to get up but Carlisle stopped him.  
"You might want to hear this." Carlisle said.  
"What was it you wanted to say Carlisle?" Abby asked.  
"Well, first of all you obviously noticed that I havn't aged since the last time you saw me at colloage. Thats becasue I am a Vampire. You don't need to be alarmed. I don't drink human blood. We are very strict about our diet, I hear you are working on a crime scene that Charlie found?" Carlisle asked waiting for a reaction. 


	4. Bite Marks

Chapter 4 "Wow, I have so many questions for you. But I guess right now isn't the time, yes we are working on the case of Charlie's. But we haven't had a chance to see of it day because I had to see Charlie about where the scene is, and the team is working off their jet lag." Abby squealed happily. "Vampires? Vampires? You can't be serious, they don't exist do they?" Gibbs said in shock.  
"Oh yes, there are many of us, not all drink animal blood mind you, but a few of us do never the less." Carlisle replied. "You said you had information on the case?" Abby asked inquiringly.  
"Yes, well, I think I know who killed the man. In fact, I'm almost positive. Except I'm afraid it's a lot more complicated than you think." Carlisle said. "Who killed the navy officer?" Gibbs asked.  
" A vampire, Victoria. She must have been thirsty and attacked him." Carlisle said simply "How do we know this is true?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.  
"There should be a bite mark somewhere about 1-2 cm apart, and if your lucky the venom will have been left around the mark." "But we don't have the equipment to tell vampire venom from any other venoms, or to separate it from human blood for that matter." Abby pointed out.  
"Well, I could help you with that, I have been inventing a machine in my basement that can tell Vampire venom from any other venom." "OK, we'll have a look tomorrow then "  
"OK, good give me a call tomorrow, Abby, when you need me." Carlisle said standing up and giving her a card with his number on it.  
"Thanks for your time, you two." Carlisle said as he left. "Bye." Abby replied closing the door.  
"It's late, Abs, we should go to bed. You can take the bed and I'll take the couch. Then we can see the crime scene in the morning, OK?" Gibbs asked.  
"Yeah, OK, but are you sure you want the couch, because I'll take it and you can have the bed if you're more comfortable that way." Abby said. " No, Abby, you can take it and I'll take the couch." Gibbs replied.  
"OK, if you insist." Abby said, giving Gibbs a hug and walked off towards the bedroom. Gibbs folded out the couch and laid down. Abby and vampires? This should be an intersting trip, he thought himself. He heard the bedroom door open he the sat up and looked.  
"'Night, Gibbs." Abby called from the bedroom.  
Gibbs chuckled."'Night, Abs." He called back as he heard the door creak closed slightly.

The next morning Gibbs whacked DiNozzo upside the head.

"What was that for?" Tony asked.  
"For making me and Abby stay in the same room, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he silently laughed to himself. Gibbs then sent the team to the crime scene, while he went to make sure Abby was up.  
"Hey, Gibbs! You wanna get some coffee with me before we have to go to the scene?" Abby asked putting her cereal bowl in the sink. "Sure thing, Abs." Gibbs replied.  
They got to the coffee shop and they ordered their drinks and left. It was a quiet ride to the crime scene. Gibbs decided to break the silence."Do you think Carlisle was telling the truth?" Gibbs asked Abby. "Yeah, I do, considering it's true that he hasn't aged since I saw him last, and that was like 10 years ago, Gibbs. Plus, I bet you anything we'll find that vampire mark." Abby said, quite sure of herself. Gibbs stared at her then back at the road. "Here we are Abs." Gibbs said taking his coffee and opening his door as Abby did the same.  
"Yeah I do, considering it's true that he hasn't aged since I saw him last and that was like 10 years ago Gibbs. Plus I bet you anything that we will find that vampire mark." Abby said quite sure of herself. Gibbs stared at her then back at the road. "Here we are, Abs." Gibbs said, taking his coffee and opening his door as Abby did the same.  
"Hey everybody!" Abby chirped.  
"Hey, Abby" They all replied in unison.  
"What have we got, DiNozzo?" Gibb asked his senior agent. "Something strange, boss." Tony was about to continue when Ducky interrupted him. "Tony is qute right Jethro; you see this navy officer has no wounds marks of any kind on his body, except for what seems to be two little marks on his neck." "I know who killed him, Duck." Gibbs replied simply.  
"Care to enlighten us?" Ducky asked "Abs, go see the body, will you?" Gibbs told her.  
"Will do, Boss-Man." Abby replied, and followed Tony.  
Abby went over to the body and immediately started to look for the bite mark, and within 50 seconds she found it. "Gibbs!" She called, and immediately he was at her side, and of course so was the rest of the team. Of course no explanation was need to Gibbs; he just held out his cell phone to her and she started to dial Carlisle's number. 


	5. Crime scene and a unwanted old friend

At the Cullen's Alice yelled." Phone's ringing for you Carlisle"  
" Thanks Alice." Carlisle yelled backs as he waited for the phone to ring.  
The phone about 5 seconds later started to ring.  
"Hello? Carlisle speaking. Abby? You found it? Yes, ok I'll be right there." Carlisle said as he hung up the phone.  
Carlisle immediately ran for the car and drove straight to the crime scene. There was crime scene tape all around the area,he then spotted Abby.  
"Abby!" Carlisle called.  
" Sorry sir this is a crime scene, federal agents only." McGee said.  
" Its ok McGee he's with Gibbs and me." Abby told him, grabbing her old professor by the hand and dragging him to the body. McGee just stood there puzzled and shurgged walking back to Ziva and Tony.  
"Well?" Abby asked.  
"It's a vampire bite alright." Carlisle replied solemnly.  
"Really? You're sure?" Abby asked.  
"Yes positive, take a swab Abby then see what else you can find then come by the house later, here's the adress and I have a lab you can work in." Carlisle told her whole handing her a card that had his address on it.  
"Ok thanks Carlisle." She said giving him a hug.  
" It was my pleasure Abby." He replied then leaving the crime scene and starting his Mercedes.  
"Ok boss-man what do we do now?" She asked Gibbs.  
"Well we find all our evidence then do as Carlisle said and go to his house so you can use the lab then you do what you do best." Gibbs replied smiling.  
"Abs who was that guy?" Tony asked.  
"Whats going on Jethro?" Ducky questioned.  
"Okay here's what's going on." Gibbs started as he filled the team in on what was happening and how the bite was a vampires. Then there was the hour long disscussion of how vampires exist.  
Once they got back from the hotel the team went to their rooms to relax until the met up in Gibbs and Abbys room in an hour. If this had been a normal case they would have been working on finding out who had been where and with what. But because this was not normal they got to relax just a bit. When Abby and Gibbs got to their room they found that their door was slightly cracked open. Abby had feeling she was being watched,she looked around but saw nobody. Gibbs drew his gun from its holster and pointed it at the door. Motioning with his hand to Abby to stay behind him he opened the door wider and saw someone they didn't expect to see. "MIKEL?!?"Abby gasped as she poked her head around Gibbs's shoulder.  
Gibbs pointed his gun at Mikel.  
"Hello Abby, ncie to see you again. I'm glad you're here. I wanted to invite you to come away with me this weekend." Mikel said slowly walking forward.  
"No Mikel, I'm not going ANWHERE with you." Abby said emphasizing anywhere as she walked out a little bit from behind Gibbs.  
" I'm sorry to hear that Abby, because if you don't come with me Gibbs, McGee, Dinozzo, Ducky and Ziva will be dead before you blink an eye." Mikel told her moving forward a little more.  
"Don't come near her you bastard." Gibbs growled raising his gun at Mikel preparing to shoot.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Gibbsie. I'm more uhh powerful than the last time you saw me." Mikel smirked.  
"Prove it." Gibbs said.  
When Mikel turned his back to prepare Gibbs signed to Abby to dial DiNozzo's number and leave the phone on. Abby did as she was told, DiNozzo answered but all he heard was.  
"You want proof Gibbs? Here it is.  
That definitely wasn't Abbys' voice. Abby and Gibbs were in trouble luckily McGee was already in his and Zivas room."Gibbs and Abby are in trouble lets go!" Tony told them.  
Mikel grabbed the coffee tabele and lifted it above his head with one hand, Abby stared at him.  
"Freeze!" Tony yelled as he came through the door with McGee and Ziva following behind him.  
"Mikel?" McGee asked.  
"Yes it's me. Now that you're all here I'll take Abby and be on my way." Mikel said moving faster towards Abby.  
Gibbs fired his gun at Mikel. Mikel fell to the ground but got back up quickly as his wound was healing, Gibbs stepped back as Abby did behind him. 


	6. Cullens to the Rescue some what

Chapter 6 CRASH.. 7 vampires burst through the door and two of them tackled Mikel as the others stood around the team.  
"Don't worry Abby, we're here to help." A pixie like girl said as she stood beside Abby.  
" My good fellow would be soo kind as to leave our dear friends alone?" Carlisle asked as he had Edward and Emmett hang on to each of his arms.  
"No can do bub. Besides, it's time for me to go. I'll be back for you Abby." Mikel said as he trned into a snake and slithered out the balcony doors.  
Gibbs and his team stood in shock.Abby turned and gave Gibbs a hug.  
"Are you alright Abby?" Edward asked.  
"Y-yeah I think so." Abby replied.  
"Boss? Who are these people?" McGee asked.  
"Maybe I can shead some light on this; I'm Carlisle Abbys' old collage professor, this is Esme my wife, and this is Edward,Alice,Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet our children. Well more or less anyways." Carlisle told them.  
"Abby did you know that guy?" Alice asked.  
Abby nodded.  
"He's a guy who used to stalk Abby. We put him away though after he threatned her and wrote a suicide not in her handwriting. We weren't informed he escaped or was let out." Gibbs said.  
Abby was shaking. Gibbs stared down at the girl in his arms, his heart broke when he saw her so lost and helpless, and to be going through this agian." As if last time wasn't bad enough" Gibbs thought. " Abby, you know you won't have to worry, Gibbs,Ziva, Esme, Tony, Edward, McGee, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and I we're all here to help and protect you. Nothing is going to happen to you with us around." Carlisle told her softly as he leaned in to hug her.  
"Yeah and Abs, Ducky and Palmer are here for you ktoo." McGee said.  
"Thanks everybody. But this is my fault. I want you all to stay out of it. Mikel is my problem and I'll handle it. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me." Abby said pushing herself away from Gibbs amd trying to walk towards the kitchen but Gibbs just held her tighter.  
"Abs, were not going anywhere. We got him once and we'll get him again, he maybe more powerful but we got 7 times the power he has. We all and love and care about you Abby." Gibbs told her as she turned her head into his chest.  
"Yeah Abby, were in this together. All of us, even though I've only known you for like 10 seconds I feel like I've known you alot longer and I know we'll be great friends."Alice said.  
"Totally any friend of Carlisles is a friend of mine." Emmett said.  
"Thank- you all." Abby said giving each of them a hug.  
Jasper then all of a sudden burst out laughing. Everyone turned to look at him with curious eyes.  
"I'm sorry I know this isin't totally a funny time but this just remindes me of someone else I know." Jasper said trying so hard not to laugh.  
"Who Jasper?" Alice asked.  
" Bella!" Jasper replied now on the floor laughing.  
"Jasper!" Alice scolded him trying to fight back a giggle.  
"Guys! That's not funny!!" Edward pouted.  
" I'm sorry but I don't understand." Ziva said looking at the Cullens who now all started to laugh except for Edward.  
" Right well you see Bella, our dear Edwards girlfriend always seems to have a knack for getting into trouble with vampires and anything within a 10 miles raidus of her." Carlisle said.  
"Hmm sounds like some other people I know I could mention." Gibbs replied staring at his team who were giving him the innocent who us? Look. Then Carlisle proceeded to tell them the story of Edward and the familys events to save Bella and then one to save both Edward and Bella. 


	7. The Cullens Lab, Just like home

Early the next morning the team was up and moving. Ziva, Tony, McGee,Edward, and Alice were finding out information on Victoria and Mikel. Ducky and Jimmy were at the hospital in the morgue doing an autopsy on the body, Emmet,Rosalie, and Jasper were on watch Bella and Charlie duty, and Gibbs was driving Abby over to the Cullens.  
"Wow, what a gorgeous house." Abby said as Gibbs pulled into the Cullens drive way.  
"Yeah." Agreed Gibbs as he got out of the car.  
Carlisle opened the door and let them inside. " Welcome to my home. Come let me show you to the lab." Carlisle said as he motioned with his hand for them to follow down the staires at the end of the hallway. Once they got down the stairs Carlisle reached for the light switch and Abby looked around the room in awe.  
"Carlisle it's sooo AWSOME!!" Abby shrieked excitedly as she ran around the room looking at all the equipment.  
Carlisle laughed." Glad you like it Abby"  
"Like it? I love it. You did an awsome job on it." Abby said "Gibbs doesn't it look almost exactly like my lab back home?" Abby asked.  
"Yeah, Abs it sure does." Gibbs laughed as he watched her race around room.  
"Oh this remindes me, Gibbs I was wondering if and you're team and Abby of course would like to stay in my home while we figure this out. Now before you say no I think it would be safer for everyone not only Abby to stay here. Plus it gives Abby easy access to the lab and Dr. Mallard and Jimmy easy acess to the morgue, and each bedroom has its own bathroom. Sadly though we only have four spare rooms so you're going to have to sort out whos bunking with who but other that theres no problems"  
" Thank you for you offer but..." Gibbs started but was cut off by Abby.  
"Please Gibbs can we stay...it would make our live soo much easier and we wouldn't have to waste gas coming here every hour of the day..." Abby said giving him her best puppy dog eyes.  
How could he say no? Gibbs sighed. " Alright we'll stay." He said "Yay!!" Abby sequealed as she ran to give Gibbs a big hug. He just laughed.  
Gibbs phoned the team and let them know the new plans. They all agreed and went back to the hotel to get there stuff and went back to the Cullens. They decided that because there were only four rooms they would keep the same sleeping arangments as the ones in the hotel which was fine with everybody excpet Abby and Gibbs.  
"Sorry you two it looks like you'll have to share." Carlisle said as he noticed that the other claimed their rooms already.  
"It's alright Carlisle we were room mates to begin with anyway right Gibbs?" Abby said with a nervous laugh.  
"Right Abs." Gibbs replied equally nervous.  
Once they were settled in their rooms which again Abby and Gibbs got the room with the view, Abby went down to get things set up in the lab. 45 minutes later Gibbs went down the stairs to find deafing music reach his ears.  
Sneaking up behind her he whispered in her ear " Almost finished"  
Abby wheeled around so she was face to face with Gibbs. " Gibbs how many times do I have to tell you not to do that"  
"One more time Abs like always." Gibbs replied. "Well to answer your previous question I'm almost ready to start testing I just have to do one more thing." She chirped as she bounced over to her black bag and started to pull something out of it.  
"What would that be?" He asked, looking around the room to see if he could see anything missing.  
"Bert!" She exclamied happily placing the hippo on one of the desks.  
Gibbs just laughed.  
"It looks great Abs." He told her.  
"Thanks." She replied proudly. 


	8. Abbys family secret prt 1

The next day Alice thought she'd go see what Abby was doing, but first she would go ask Mr. Gibbs if she was allowed to go see her because Carlisle had said that they had better ask Gibbs if they could visit any of the team members they might be too busy with the whole finding out why Mikel and Victoria want Abby thing.  
"Mr. Gibbs?" Alice asked as she saw Gibbs coming down the hallway carrying a coffee and some other drink she couldn't identify.  
"Yes Alice?" Gibbs replied.  
"I was wondering...Could I go see Abby in her lab"  
"Sure go visit her whenever you like, she likes company. Im sure she won't mind"  
"Thanks!" Alice replied.  
"No problem Alice. Oh and could you take this to Abby please?" Gibbs asked as he handed her the Caff-pow.  
"Sure Mr. Gibbs." Alice replied.  
"Oh and Alice don't call me Mr. Gibbs just Gibbs is fine." Gibbs said "Yes sir"  
"Don't call me sir"  
"Yes Ma'am!" Alice replied as she ran to the door that led to the lab.  
Gibbs just laughed she reminded him so much of Abby.  
"Hey Abby!" Alice yelled into the lab.  
"Hey Alice!" Abby yelled back.  
"Gibb told me to give you this to you." Alice said handing her the Caff-pow.  
"Tell Gibbs he is a life saver." Abby replied sipping her drink.  
"So what brings you down here?" Abby asked.  
"Well I wanted to know you better so I thought I'd come down and talk to you." Alice replied.  
"Oh, ok well what do you want to know?" Abby asked.  
"Well do you have any brothers or sister"  
"Yeah, I have a brother"  
"Cool, What▓s his na..." Alice started but was cut off due to the fact that she had a vision.  
"Alice are you okay?" Abby asked worriedly.  
"Y-yeah umm... I got to go see Carlisle." Alice said in a daze.  
"Uh ok then." Abby replied as she turned to get back to work.  
As soon as Alice was out of the lab she shoot up the stairs and into Carlisle▓s study.  
⌠Sorry for not knocking Carlisle but I saw something■ Alice said ⌠What did you see Alice?■ Carlisle asked.  
⌠Well first it started out as Abby and Charlie cuddled up on the couch, Charlie was stroking her hair and Abby was crying. Then it changed to Charlie having his hands on his face and he shaking in a corner and his face was twisted in pain but his face is awful pale for a human almost too pale.■ Alice replied.  
⌠Hmmm. Okay lets you and I go down to the lab and talk to Abby. We should ask her what exactly her relationship is with Charlie that way he can be protected.■ Carlisle said standing up at his desk.  
Abby was busy working on Victoria▓s venom she turned around and nearly had a heart attack ⌠GUYS!! Don▓t sneak up on me like that! You guys are going to be just as bad as Gibbs.■ Abby complained jokingly.  
⌠Abby we need to talk.■ Carlisle said.  
⌠Umm. Okay What about?■ Abby replied the smile gone from her face.  
⌠It▓s nothing major we just want to know how you know your friend Charlie■ Alice said.  
⌠Oh. Ok funny story; see he▓s more than just a friend. Abby started.  
⌠Your lovers?■ Carlisle suggested.  
⌠Eww No!■Abby sighed. ⌠He▓s my brother.■ Abby said quietly.  
⌠But Charlie doesn▓t have a sister, well I mean he does but that doesn▓t make sense.■ Alice said.  
⌠Well, see our mom died when we were 9 and13. I was 9 and Charlie 13. Our dad ran off so we were put in foster homes but we promised each other that once we were older we would find each other. Then 5 years ago at a Criminal minds seminar we ran into each other and have been in contact since. But we never told Bella.■ Abby replied.  
⌠Why didn▓t you ever tell Bella?■ Alice asked.  
⌠Because we thought she and Charlie would be safer this way especially if someone I had put away wanted revenge and used her and Charlie against me.■ Abby replied.  
⌠I see.■ Carlisle stated.  
⌠But please. Don▓t tell Gibbs and the team or Bella. Or even the rest of your family"  
⌠Why?■ Alice asked.  
⌠Well because I▓ve known Gibbs for years and I know everything about him but I never told him I had a brother because it never came up for one thing. Then the team will be annoyed that a kept this a secret from them for so long. As for Bella I just don▓t. Especially now for Victoria and Mikel to use my niece to get to me.■ ⌠ I see your point but we will need to tell my family so they can keep an eye out for Charlie and Bella.■ Carlisle said. ⌠Ok. But make sure they don▓t tell anybody else.■ ⌠Deal.■ 


	9. Abbys family secret  prt 2

Later that day after the talk Abby had with Carlisle and Alice she decided to go visit Charlie. Carlisle drove her because Gibbs and the team had the cars and Carlisle thought it would be best if he drove her in case Mikel or Victoria showed up. He also walked her to the front door and then went back to the car. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door.  
⌠Abby?■ Charlie asked.  
⌠Hey, I was in the neighbourhood and thought I▓d stop by.■ Abby announced ⌠Sure come in.■ Charlie replied as he took her coat and lead her to the living room.  
⌠Ok. What▓s wrong Abby?■ Charlie asked.  
⌠Nothing.. Can▓t a girl just stop by to visit her big brother every once in awhile?■ Abby replied as she shifted in her seat slightly.  
⌠Give me a break, I know you better than that.■ "Well... I told Carlilse we were brother and sister"  
"What! Why?" Charlie said with a slight tone "Well because Charlie! Someone else needed to know and it's helping with the case and I couldn't tell Gibbs or the team and I can't tell Bella and..and.." Abby started to sob as she leaned into her big brothers arms.  
"Shhh...shhh.. It's okay. Come on now that we've gotten that out of the way whats really the matter?" "What do you mean"  
"Come on Abby, I know thats not the only thing thats bothering you"  
"Were staying at the Cullens who are Vampires by the way. I love Gibbs and he doesn't know it and I don't want him getting hurt and I don't know how he feels about me. I don't think Bella likes me much not counting the fact that she doesn't know I'm her aunt. The team is gonna be annoyed with me that I didn't tell them that I have a sibling. Mikel Mower is back, hes a vampire and is working with another Vampire and are trying to take me away. And to top it all off I'm scared as hell." Abby cried into her big brothers arms.  
"Oh Abby... shhh everything will be alright and Gibbs will get Mikel and.. Hang on did you say that bastard is out there again"  
"Yeah, but hes a vampire now and Gibbs can't get him all by himself so the Cullens are helping us. They're Vampires too. But I'm afraid Gibbs and the team could get hurt or worse or the Cullens and I love them all and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them..." Abby started to cry again.  
" I always new there was something odd about the Cullens, but they are good vampires right? Charlie said with some humor to try and cheer his sister up.  
"Yeah, the don't drink human blood, they drink animal blood like bears and stuff." Abby sniffed.  
Seeing that his cheering up didn't work so much he just held her tighter and said.  
"Ohh Abs. It'll all be ok and don't worry about Bella she'll be fine once we explain it to her, and I'm always here for you too"  
"I guess soo. Thanks Char.." Abby started but was cut off by.  
"What the hell are two doing?!?!" Bella yelled. Followed by a "What the hell is going on?" Gibbs boomed.  
"I.. Calm down both of you. We were just.." Charlie started to explain but was cut off by Bella.  
"You were just what dad? Getting cozy on the couch? Since when are you over mom"  
"Abby is this true?" Gibbs turned to look at her with a hint of hurt in his expression.  
"I,I,I,I" Abby started but turned and bolted out the door.  
"You idiot ! Chase after her!" Charlie yelled at Gibbs. Gibbs stood there shocked that this man he didn't know yelled at him but he didn't need to be told twice so he bolted after Abby.  
Bella then proceeded to storm to her room but Charlie gently but forcefully grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.  
"Don't you dare talk to your Aunt like that ever again! You have no idea what shes been through and you don't have any idea what your talking about." Charlie growled at his daughter.  
"M-m-my What?" Bella asked shocked that her dad had yelled at her.  
"You heard me Bella, Shes your aunt. Thats my little sister Abigail Scuito." Charlie stated.  
"But she dosn't even have the same last name unless shes married and you don't have a sister.  
"I do, and no shes not married and she dosn't have the same last name because when we were little our mom died and, our dad walked out on us and were sent to foster homes." Charlie said.  
Bella was spechless. Now she felt uber bad. She shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and yelled at Abby, Well Aunt Abby. She must admit Abby was a really cool person and Edward and all the Cullens seem to like her.. She made a mental note to appologize he next time she saw her. Though she proabably thinks I'm a horrible person now and hates me.But I'll apologize and hope she will forgive me. 


	10. Secrets Shared

Chapter 10 Meanwhile Abby was running, she didn't know where but running. Then all of a sudden she heard footsteps behind her which made her run faster untill she felt something grab her wrist. She spun around and jabbed her elbow into her attackers solar plexus. She felt the person drag her down with him so she could look her attacker right in the face.  
"A-Abs?" the attacker wheezed.  
"Gibbs?" Abby questioned.  
"Oh my God Gibbs, Im sorry! I thought you were..well I don't know who you were but still." Abby said in a worried tone.  
"No! I'm sorry Abs. I shouldn't have barged in on you like that, and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that either. Even if there is something going on between you and Charlie, it's none of my bussiness." Gibbs replied hanging his head.  
"Your wrong on one thing it is you business, your my best friend and you know me better than anyone else. But your right that there is something going on between me and Charlie... but it's not what you think." Abby corrected using her finger to lift his chin to look at her.  
"Oh?" Gibbs replied curiously.  
"See.." she hesitated "Yeah?" Gibbs encourged.  
"Charlies my brother"  
"I thought you didn't have a brother"  
"Well our mom died when we were younger and our dad walked out before then so we were sent to foster homes until we were adopted.We didn't find each other until we ran into one another at that Criminal minds seminar 5 years ago. We've been in touch since and as you can see for Bellas reaction we never told her I was her aunt"  
"Why didn't you tell me"  
Abby shruged "It never came up again after we first met when you asked, I said I didnt but thats because I didn't know if i'd ever see him again. Then when I met him 5 years ago I figured it didn't matter unless somebody asked.  
"I see, why didn't you ever tell Bella?" Gibbs asked as he stood up and pulled her up with him.  
"Well mostly for her and Charlie's safty. Imagine Gibbs, the people I put away trying to get back at me by taking away my brother or neice. Also when I met her that day we got here I don't think she was to fond of me"  
"Ohh Abs I'm sorry. But don't worry about Bella she'll come around once she gets to know you." Gibbs said comfortingly as they started to walk back to Charlies.  
"So you're not mad?" She asked peeking up at him.  
Gibbs stopped. "Mad? Hell no. Why would I be mad?" Gibbs asked.  
"I don't know it's just we know everything about each other I even know about Shannon and Kelly and then I keep my brother a secret from you. Wouldn't you be mad"  
"Nah, Jelous maybe if I hadn't known if he was your brother but not mad. I could never be mad at you Abs." He continued walking.  
Now it was her turn to stop. "Hold on you were Jelous?" Abby asked as she was sure she didn't hear him corectly.  
"I uhh. Come on Abs if we keep stoping like this we'll never make it back to Charlies." Gibbs said pulling her along by her hand.  
"Don't try to change the subject Gibbs"  
He sighed. " Yes Abs I was jelous as hell! Wanna know why"  
She shook her head yes.  
"Its becuase I love you Abby and I can't stand seeing you with anyone else"  
"Gibbs" she sniffed "Are you trying to make me cry again?" She joked.  
He just smiled and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.  
"I love you too Gibbs" she mumbled into his chest.  
As they walked the rest of the way back to Charlies both of them were smiling and the best part only the two of them knew why. 


	11. Worries, Apologies, and Explanations

Chapter 11

When they got back to Charlies they were surprised to see the Cullens, the team, Bella and Charlie all standing in the living room.

"What are you all doing here ?" Abby asked as she and Gibbs walked in.

" My God you two we've been so worried." Ducky scolded.

"Why, whats going on? What happened?" Gibbs questioned.

" Well nothing happened apprently but we thought someting happened" Emmet said.

"What are you guys talking about Im really confused." Abby replied.

" I had a vision you two were attacked by Mikel and VIctoria but I couldn't tell where." Alice told them.

"Oh." Gibbs and Abby said in unison.

Charlie gave Bella a little nudge in the back and pushed her forward just a bit.

"Umm. Abby?"

"Yes Bella?"

" I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions without letting anybody explain, and Im really sorry about how I've been acting. My dad told me everything and I've been a brat. Do you forgive me?" Bella asked looking ashamed.

"Of course I do!! By the way never apologize its a sign of weakness." Abby winked at Gibbs and gave Bella a hug.

"Ok, Thanks Aunt Abby." Bella smiled giving Abby a hug back.

" Aunt Abby?!?" McGee asked confused.

"Yeah. Charlies my brother." Abby said simply.

"I thought you didn't have a brother Abby." McGee said

" I do. But I hadn't seen him until the Criminal minds seminar 5 years ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tony asked.

Abby shrugged." It never came up."

"Okay I know this totally off topic but what did you mean earlier that you had a vision Alice?" Ziva asked.

" Oh didn't we tell you? All Vampires have a power when they are turned. We all have one except Edward, Jasper and Myself have very different ones than the rest of the family."Alice told them

"How so?" Duck asked cleary fasinated.

" Well, Edward can read minds, Jasper can feel and change peoples emotions for example if some one is feeling mad then he can send a wave of calm over them. I can see the future of what decions people make like say if Gibbs decides to buy a ham sandwich then i see him getting it but if something changes his mind I can also see the change. Emmett is stronger than a normal vampire, Rosalie is really pretty, Esme is very caring, and Carlisle like to help people."

"I see."

After a few more rounds of questions and answers the team and the Cullens decided to leave, Except for Edward, Gibbs and Abby.

"Hey Edward can you read my mind?" Abby asked.

"Sadly no, but that might explain why can't read Bellas either."

"You can't read Bellas mind?"

"No and it can get extreamly fusturating."

'Gibbs laughed. " Edward I think you should be happy you can't read Abbys mind because you'd proably get lost." That earned him a smack in the back of the head from Abby.

" Abs! Did you just use my own head slap against me?" Gibbs asked looking between amused and shocked.

"Maybe..." Abby smiled innocently.

Edward and Bella laughed at this whole ordeal and Charlie rolled his eyes and bid them goodnight.


	12. AN:

I know everyone hates Authors notes and I will be deleting this once I have a new chapter ready to go. I thought I would let you all know that I am NOT abandoning this story. I have had a really bad writers block for this story and I am trying to get over it. Also a lot of stuff has happened over the time I started this story, I've been in and out of the hospital since last may battling a undiagnosed abdominal pain. Its been a long haul, but I will be trying to update more often. Also If you have any suggestions or ideas I welcome them.

Thanks.

-Abby Cullen


End file.
